


the one where stiles & derek are criminal investigators

by dirtylittlewar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His lieutenant must be really upset if she's finally noticed the fact that they've been staring at a giant dick, patterned in red sharpie, for the past five days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where stiles & derek are criminal investigators

"Stilinski, get up, and for God's sake open a window in here."

"When did we get windows?"

And just to spite him, Lydia tears down the impromptu curtains he'd made out of old suspect photos, before dismissing herself from his personal office. His lieutenant must be really upset if she's finally noticed the fact that they've been staring at a giant dick, patterned in red sharpie, for the past five days. 

\----------------

God, is trying to punish him.

It can be the only explanation as to why Derek is smiling to himself, like some self satisfied bastard, while he's left to awkwardly explain their non-existent relationship to a possible key witness. 

No amount of free lemon bars is worth this sort of humiliation. 

Not even the fleeting looks of sadness she sends in their direction as Stiles attempts to desperately avoid the lock of Derek's hand on the crook of his arm. He's doing it on purpose. It's all a ploy in the conquest for free food and completely taking advantage of the fact that Stiles, may or may not have, drunkenly confessed how in love he is with Derek.

Correction.

How in love he was with Derek's abs, which in some aspect are a part of Derek himself, and thus can be directly coorelated to the man in question. 

Fuck, he's in love with Derek.

So much so that he allows himself be used for free food and arm candy.


End file.
